Lost In The Darkness
by simplysolitaryme
Summary: Cryin' out in pain, but no one knows how to find you./ You're lost in darkness./ Crying out in vain, but now no one knows hoe to reach you./ You're lost in darkness, you're lost in darkness again.  The culprit? What will Eli do? How will Clare react?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Degrassi sadly... Though that would be pretty friggin' bossly!**

**This is my first story. I'm still figuring out how to write it out and all. It was inspired by the song Lost In The Darkness by Escape The Fate (which I also don't own.)**

**Erm... Please enjoy...**

**OH! AND REVIEW! ;D**

"Damn it Clare, he's dangerous! Why can't you get a new partner?"

"Listen to him for one second! He says he's sorry, he was ju—"

"I DON'T CARE! He pulled a knife on me! I have nothing to say to him. NOTHING!"

"How can you be so heartless?"

"I'm heartless? I'm heartless yes here I am trying to keep you safe. That's great Clare. That's really great."

"Where are you going?"

"Home…"

That's where it started. I stared as I watched Eli stalk off towards his hearse, Morty. The threat of tears stung my eyes as I watched him pull out of the Degrassi parking lot. I pulled out my phone and called my mom, my tears finally spilling out of my eyes.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom?"

"Clare, honey, what's wrong?"

"Eli and I had a fight. Can you come get me?"

"Hey Clare." Fitz, the cause of all of mine and Eli's problems, came waltzing up behind me with a smile on his face. "Are we still working on that assignment together?"

"Erm, mom? Fitz as well. We have homework to do."

"Sure sweetie. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks." I shit my phone and turned to Fitz. I tried whipping the tears from my face, but I guess my red, puffy eyes gave me away.

"Clare, what's the matter?" He wrapped his strong arms around my body and held me close, comforting me. I was too upset to care that my boyfriends, and now perhaps ex-boyfriends, enemy was hugging me. I leaned into him and let it all out. My tears streamed effortlessly and I wrapped my arms around his waist. Fits rubbed my head and whispered calming words in my ear. Soon my mom pulled up and Fitz and I crawled into the vehicle.

"Everything will be okay Clare. Eli will get over it. Everyone fights." My mom tried comforting me while she drove but she didn't help very much. The moment she said Eli's name I broke down in heavy sob. My cheeks grew hot while a deep blush spread across my face at the realization that Fitz was still in the back seat. I buried my face in my hands and hoped that my mom would drive faster. Once we arrived at my house, my door opened and Fitz's hand appeared. I took it, giving him a weak smile as a thank you and towed him towards my front door. Once inside, I placed my keys on the table next to the door and walked to the kitchen. I grabbed a water bottle and chugged it down. I noticed Fitz still standing near the door.

"You can come in you know. Take a seat. Would you like something to drink or snack on or something?" I asked. My throat still sounded a little scratchy from crying.

"Uhh, sure. A water would be nice. That's it though." I turned on my heels and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. My took my shoes off and set the neatly next to the door before I joined Fitz on the couch. I handed him the bottle and watched as his Adam's Apple bobbed as he gulped it down.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." I grabbed my back pack and pulled out a rubric and syllabus from my science folder. I read it over once again. We were to create a replica of the solar system. I already had the materials: A box, spray paint, styrofoam balls and rings, and glow-in-the-dark stars. "You want to start?"

"Sure." Fitz and I grabbed all of the materials and moved outside. He picked up the styrofoam balls and spray painted them the proper colors along with the rings that go around Saturn and Uranus. With toothpicks, I stuck the rings to the proper planets and painted the inside of the box. After about 2 hours, we finally finished with the project. Now we just had to write the paper, but that would have to wait for tomorrow. It was starting to get dark and Fitz had to go home. "Well, I guess I'll be walking home now."

"Do you want a ride instead?"

"No, thank you. I'd rather walk. I just have to grab my stuff really quick." I nodded him off and waited for him to return outside. It was strange. I feel completely at ease around Fitz even though I know I shouldn't. When he told me that he found Jesus, I knew Jesus would want me to give him a second chance. I expected Eli to be angry with my decision but he can't tell me who I can or can't be friends with. Once Fitz walk out of my house I smiled up at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Bye Fitz."

"Bye Clare." Fitz hugged me good-bye and started down the street. I watched him walk until he turned the corner and then walked back inside. I climbed the stair after giving my mom and dad quick goodnight hugs and took a shower.

The warm water did wonders on the knots in my back allowing me to finally think. Eli was still very mad at me. I wonder of him leaving was actually his way of saying he's breaking up with me. Tears started to weld up in my eyes. My hand moved to the hot water knob and turned it full blast. My skin turned red at the contact. I quickly finished my shower and wrapped a towel around my body. I grabbed a pair of underwear, short, and a tank top to sleep in. After changing, I licked my lips, feeling how dry they were. The glass next to my bed was empty so I decided to go downstairs to refill it. Before I did, I turned on my laptop and logged on to my FaceRange. I quietly crept down the stairs. As I passed the front door back up to my room, I cause a glimpse of the stand by the door. "I… I could have sworn I put my keys right there." I said talking to myself. I yawned and shrugged my shoulders. "Oh well… They're probably in my back pack." When I returned to my room, I chanced a glance at my computer and saw that I had 5 new IMs.

_Egoldsworthy666- Hey…_

_Egoldsworthy666- Clare? You there?_

_Egoldsworthy666- What, you're just going to ignore me now?_

_Egoldsworthy666- Clare! Please don't ignore me! Look I'm sorry for yelling at you, just please, answer me! :/_

_Egoldsworthy666- Fine… Whatever… I'll.. See you tomorrow I guess._

_-Egoldsworthy666 signed off-_

I hung my head and sighed. "Damn it." I logged off and closed my lap top without signing off or shutting it down, but I just don't care right now. I took another gulp of water and set my glass on my bedside table. Once I turned off my light, I buried my face in my pillow allowing my tears to run freely. After about an hour, I could feel my thought start to drift away into unconsciousness. Before I was fully out of, I could hear the jingle of keys and a low voice chuckle. I was too tired to care. It was probably just my dad checking in on me, making sure I was sleeping. I hugged my pillow and fell into a sad sleep, ready for whatever nightmare was about to taunt me.

**Alrighty, review time. :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**I understand, this is a very short chapter. But I promise the next one will be longer. You have my word. You're probably thinking, "Damn, that long ass wait for that little paragraph? WHAT THE HELL?" But don't give up on me yet. I'm just getting started ;)**

Eli

How could I yell at her like that? Her… Of all the people I could have yelled at, I chose her. The one person whose always been there for me, the one person I knew I could count on. I just threw it all away. But I can't stand seeing him anywhere near her. He doesn't deserve to breathe the same air that she does. This isn't a random spout of jealously. This is pure loathing for him. I figured that I should probably go over to her house to apologize, but I don't think she'd appreciate me knocking on her door in the middle of the night. I shrugged my shoulders and grabbed an extra pair of clothes before dragging my feet to the bathroom. A shower is something I desperately needed right now. Something to loosen my muscles and relax me. Locking the door, I turned the hot water on as high as it would go. I turned back to the mirror to look at the person before me. He looked tired… And slightly broken. I shrugged my shirt, pants, and boxers off to examine my body. "Hmm…" I shrugged. Still as pale as can be. I climbed into the shower and hissed as the water hit my skin. I could practically feel my skin growing numb from the heat but it relaxed me. I quickly washed my hair and my body before I turned into jello and exited the shower. Only putting boxers and pj pants on, I scurried into my room, careful not to make a sound. I through my clothes to the corner of my room and slumped onto my bed with a sigh. Before I could even register what time it currently was, I slipped off into a deep sleep. The dreams that came around weren't pleasant, but I've grown to become use to them. The only thing that scared me now is the possibility that they become reality. Visions of scared faces and blood flooded my mind. Usually I wouldn't mind this, but for some reason, I felt threatened by them.

**Review? Please don't tell me it's short cause, I obviously already know that. **


End file.
